


Not monsters

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fitz and Skye talk about their monsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz and Skye and their monsters and feels and awww. Feedback is always appreciated hope you enjoy

She knew how everyone felt after they found out Fitz had known about her powers. They were pissed about him not telling about her having powers in the first place and not telling anyone. She felt they had a right to be she felt like what they thought of her as sometimes. She felt like a monster and maybe she was one.   
{}{}{}{}{}  
"How come you never saw me as a monster" Skye mumbled her head buried in Fitz's shoulder.   
"Because you're not one and you never were one no one ever thought of you as one" Skye snickered a little as if reading her mind Fitz quickly added "neither did the team"  
"Please Fitz I heard them they did they saw me for what I felt like a monster" Skye shook her head "But then there was you. You helped me. You were there for me. You were the one who stood up for me and I guess I just wanna know why" Skye cleared her throat and sat up so she could see his face.   
"Because I know what it feels like to have your whole world flipped upside down and feeling like everyone sees you differently and treats you like you're gonna break if they look at you the wrong way or say the wrong thing. So I wanted- I want to be there for you like no one was for me" Fitz had the smallest smile on his face as his hand ran through Skye's hair.   
"Hey look at me" Skye said placing her hand on his cheek "I'm always here for you always gonna be I'm not that easy to get rid of" Skye said watching the smile on his face grow.   
"Good cause I want you to stay here for as long as you can put up with me" Fitz smiled kissing the top of her head.   
"Or as long as you can put up with me" Skye added quickly   
"I love you Skye"   
"Good cause I love you too" Skye smiled looking up at him.   
{}{}{}{}{}  
She was wrong she wasn't a monster she was just different and they're both starting to learn that different can be a really good thing.


End file.
